


The Affair

by BuzzCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kinda), Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel stood in front of the window, watching the rain pour down. It pelted the sidewalk in front of the house and when he pressed his hand to the window pane he felt the cool droplets on the other side slowly roll down the glass. The house was empty. It was quiet, one single lamp on in the living room and the rest dark. Half of the clothes in the closet were gone. The Keurig on the counter was gone, leaving only dried coffee stains. Now there was only one chair in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Affair

Gabriel stood in front of the window, watching the rain pour down. It pelted the sidewalk in front of the house and when he pressed his hand to the window pane he felt the cool droplets on the other side slowly roll down the glass. The house was empty. It was quiet, one single lamp on in the living room and the rest dark. Half of the clothes in the closet were gone. The Keurig on the counter was gone, leaving only dried coffee stains. Now there was only one chair in the living room.

Sam had always been too good for him. Too smart, too perfect, too pretty, too…too. Gabriel had always been surprised that Sam had asked him out, had led him to a hotel room even that first night and made Gabriel feel worshipped, feel worthy. It never ceased to blow his mind that Sam picked him. _Had picked me,_ Gabriel mentally corrected himself. Sam had stopped picking him when he hired Ruby for his secretary. Gabriel had his suspicions when he first met her, leggy and gorgeous with looks that lingered just a little too long and hand brushes that never look accidental. Gabriel knew for certain when he happened to see a picture Ruby had sent. It was a positive pregnancy test.

When Gabriel had confronted Sam, Sam had eventually admitted that he didn’t remember most of the Christmas party, but Ruby said they’d fooled around in the supply closet and she had the pee stick to prove it. There had been a lot of shouting and Sam had moved out the next day. That was almost three months ago. Castiel heard from Dean that Sam was crashing at Ruby’s apartment until they found a bigger place. For them. For their baby.

Gabe heard his phone buzz on the kitchen table and he turned away from the dismal scenery to check. It was Dean and Gabriel snorted as he answered, pretending his voice wasn’t thick with memories,

“Cas, I swear, if I had a dime for every time you lost your phone—“

“It’s…it’s not Cas.” Gabriel felt his heart stop and his stomach drop.

“Sam,” he said, the name tearing at him as he said it in a sharp exhale.

“Yeah.” Gabriel tried to hang up, to slam the phone on the table until it shattered. But his hand wouldn’t listen. Instead, he stood there, listening to Sam breathe. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore how he’d missed falling asleep to the sound of Sam breathing, the feel of his arm wrapped around Gabriel. He felt a tear slowly slide down his face. He cleared his throat,

“What do you want, Sam?”

“She lied. Ruby lied.”

“What.”

Gabriel was trying to figure out exactly what he was hearing. He heard Sam take a deep breath,

“Ruby lied. About being pregnant. Found out when she was supposed to be at a work dinner and I saw her doing shots at the bar.”

“Wow. I mean…holy shit,” Gabriel said. Sam sounded pretty dispassionate about it,

“Yeah.”

It was quiet again over the line and Gabriel started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt,

“What’s it have to do with me?”

“I think she drugged me. At the party.”

“Oh my God.” Gabriel officially did not know what to make of that.

“Yeah. She had a folder on her computer about me. She had a to-do list and a timeline. The plan was to trap me into marrying her and set herself up as a trophy wife. Fake a miscarriage.”

“Wow, she sounds like a real winner,” Gabriel said with a snort. Sam chuckled nervously,

“Yeah. We, we aren’t together anymore.”

“Okay,” said Gabriel. He gave upon his shirt hem and used his fingernail to dig at the crack in the countertop.

“I guess I called to ask how you feel about me. About, about us,” Sam sounded nervous and Gabriel could picture him sitting stock still on the couch of Dean’s apartment. Sam always froze up when he got nervous. Gabriel let out a heavy sigh,

“I…I don’t know, Sam. I mean…there’s lot of complicated feelings running around right now.”

“Yeah, I’d say that’s right.”

“Can I get a couple days to think about this? Wrap my head around it?”

“Yeah, of course. Maybe we could meet for breakfast? Tuesday at nine at that café we always went to?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Gabriel said. They said their awkward good-byes and hung up. Gabriel sank into the couch and shook his head. Holy fucking shit.


End file.
